


Who Killed Kenny McCormick?

by luta_comigo



Category: South Park
Genre: Bottom Kenny McCormick, Ghost kenny mccormick, Ghosts, Killed Kenny McCormick, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luta_comigo/pseuds/luta_comigo
Summary: Craig Tucker can see ghosts. Or at least just the ghost of Kenny McCormick. It needs his help in figuring out the cause of his death- but Craig really wants no part in it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has probably been done hundreds of times but idc

Craig Tucker was face to face with a ghost. 

 

"God I hate South Park." The teenager rolled his eyes and continued walking to school. He moved to the redneck mountain town about a month ago, and despised the phenomenons it had to offer. He knew it was best to just ignore it all.

"You can see me?" The ghost ran after Craig, trying to get him to stop by standing in front of him again. 

"No." Craig replied, walking straight through the spirit. If was just a hallucination, he thought it might get it to disappear. With all the drugs he was on, it's a shock he hasn't hallucinated yet. 

"You can hear me? Oh my God this is amazing!" He ran after the teen again, this time walking by his side. "Man, not even my friends can see me. Why can you?"

Craig clenched his jaw in annoyance. He wanted to pretend this teenage ghost wasn't there, but it was hard to do when he talked so much. He plugged in his earphones and blasted the loudest music he had. ' _That should do it.'_ He thought, hoping maybe the ghost would give up and split. The next second, his phone was lying on the sidewalk in a demolished mess. The dark-haired boy stared at the device for a second, before turning back to the ghost. "You son of a-"

"Please. I need your help."  


	2. Chapter 2

Craig hated this ghost. But if he wanted to go back to his boring, normal life, he had to help it. Craig knew the ghost was a boy- (no girl, lesbian or not, could be  _that_ obsessed with boobs) - but he still called him an it. It helped a little if he didn't humanise it. 

"Are you even listening to me? You haven't looked over in the past 5 minutes." The ghost somehow broke through Craig's ignorance once again. 

"Maybe I just don't want people thinking I'm a fucking schizo." Craig hissed between his teeth as two of his classmates walked by giggling. Hopefully not at him. 

"Well anyways, as I was saying-" The ghost was interrupted by a brunette yelling from the steps of the school. 

"Yo! Craigster!" He exclaimed, holding his hand up in the air. This was Clyde, the boy Craig met on his first day at South Park High School. Craig had decided that Clyde was either in love with him or an idiot- because no one else wanted to be friends with him. And this boy was beyond eager. It wasn't like the boy needed friends, he had plenty- as well as a hot girlfriend. Craig was ready to go through a hundred reasons why Clyde might want to be his friend, but that damned ghost interrupted his thoughts.

"Dude is Clyde your boyfriend? Never thought you'd go for the chubby type." The ghost snickered, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"He's not my boyfriend and you don't know anything about me so-" Craig was yelling at a  _ghost_ for thinking he was gay. Man, he had some issues. 

"Hey, Craig, you okay?" Clyde asked, walking down some of the stairs to question the boy. 

"Eh- yeah, yeah. I'm just tired, y'know." Craig tucked a stray piece of hair under his hat awkwardly. 

"Up all night studying for the Geometry test?" 

"Ugh, no i completely forgot." Craig rubbed his temples and started walking back up the steps with Clyde. 

"You should study with Token and me. He's really smart." 

"Smart in your standards or mine?" Craig smirked and Clyde's cheeks turned slightly pink while laughing. Craig was sure he just imagined it. 

"Definitely into you. Maybe he should be your boyfriend." The ghost was still there.

"Shut it." Craig snapped, and Clyde turned back to him, confused.

"Hm?"

"Nothing, sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Tucker." The teacher's voice boomed, waking the boy up from his usual midday nap. "Are you sleeping in my class?"

"No sir. I would never." Craig's monotone voice made his sarcasm more than obvious.

"Then read the next line in your book." 

"What book?" The class snickered, but Craig seriously had no idea.

"Detention, Mr. Tucker." The teacher continued teaching the rest of the class after Craig flipped him off.

"Wow. Detention already. I'd call you a bad boy but you seriously did nothing wrong." The ghost was sitting on the windowsill to his left, his feet on the old air conditioning unit. 

Craig's head was back in his arms, so the ghost knew he wasn't listening again. Or at least he wasn't going to respond. 

"So your name's Craig Tucker. You must be new to South Park, right? I would've remembered a cutie like you." Craig's head was still on the table, but he was listening- his ears had turned red. "You know something, Craig? I could give you a hand job right now and no one would notice."

Craig coughed loudly, disrupting some of the class. "Hey teach, can I go to the bathroom?"

"No! Now stop disrupting class." The teacher yelled, though Craig just rushed out of the classroom, flipping the bird once more. "Another detention, Tucker!" 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Ooh that made me tingle." The ghost shivered, sitting on one of the sinks. Craig would've knocked his lights out if he weren't a ghost. 

"You can't feel shit, you're dead."

"What? Of course I can feel!" The ghost hopped off the sink again and stood face to face with Craig. "I've been dead for almost a decade. I learned how to control what passed through me and what doesn't. If I concentrate on something hard enough..." The boy's eyes wandered from Craig's eyes to his lips. "I can feel again." 

The kiss was short, since Craig decided kissing a ghost was not only gay but fucking disgusting. "I can see you so your first plan was to fucking fuck me?" 

"No, my first plan was to ask you to figure out my cause of death but I guess you weren't listening to that, were you."

Craig huffed, crossing his arms. "Fine. Tell me again." 

"Are you going to listen this time?" 

Craig's teeth clenched as he kept himself from strangling the boy yet again. "Yes. And you better not fucking kiss me again, got it?" 

"What? Still struggling with your sexuality?" 

"Dude." 

The blonde ghost chuckled and sat back on top of one of the sinks. Craig sat next to him.

"My name is Kenny McCormick and I was killed on October 13th, 2011. I don't know who did it, I don't know why they did it, but I've been trying to look for answers." The ghost's name was Kenny. Craig was glad he could finally call him by his name, but he would probably just stick with something shitty like 'ghost boy.' 

"And you need my help? Bro you can walk through walls and not he seen by the police or anything. Why haven't you done something about this earlier?" Craig pulled out a joint from his pocket, lit it with his lighter and tried to cool down. 

"I was 10 when I died. All I cared about for the first 6 years was titties and weed."

"And now that you're at this 'mature' age of 17, you suddenly think solving mysteries is more exciting than sex?" Craig raised and eyebrow and suddenly had the realisation the sink might not be able to hold his weight for too long. They were cheap and old and all the school was able to afford. 

"I- no. It's not the mystery that I want." Kenny looked at his faded lap and gripped his knees. "I want to leave. I've been dead for so long. It has it's upsides and downsides but-- it's lonely. And when my friends grow old and die- I'll be here still." 

"Woah, man. That's deep." 

"You're fucking high." Kenny shoved Craig off the sink and onto the dirty, tiled floor. This broke the sink right off, landing hard on Craig's arm and spraying water everywhere. Craig must've hit his head on the floor, since blood was pouring out his hair, mixing with the water. "Shit shit shit shit shit." Kenny said as he jumped off the sink and examined the boy's body. The first thing he did was take the joint and throw it out, hoping he wouldn't get in trouble. He knew someone must've heard the noise and would come find Craig's body- but Kenny hoped it would be in time.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom, I don't need to go to the hospital I'm fine." Craig groaned, staring out the window. His head was poorly bandaged up by the nurse, so he was still losing too much blood. 

"No you're not. You almost died!" Mrs. Tucker angrily drove her son to the closest medical centre. For a split second, Craig wondered if the trauma fixed his head so he wouldn't see that ghost again. Then, he saw Kenny floating next to his window, laying on his side like a model. He was going the same speed as the car, which was pretty fast since Mrs. Tucker was speeding. Craig sighed audibly and his mother started bitching again. 

 

Once they were at the hospital, it took a short while to finally get a room. Craig ended up needing a few stitches and had to stay the night so he could rest up and try not to accidentally rip the stitches out. 

"I'm loving the outfit, Tucker~" Kenny cooed, sitting on the boy's bed. Craig had just come out of the bathroom-- he wasn't able to go before they stitched him up-- wearing the hospital gown they'd given him. 

"Where have you been, asshole?" Craig groaned, getting into his bed and trying to shove the ghost off. 

"They've got some hot chicks in here-"

"Oh fuck you."

"Jealous~?"

"No of course not." Craig rolled over so Kenny couldn't see his face.

"Why'd you even care that I was gone? I thought you didnt want me here in the first place?" Kenny laid down next to the boy, somewhat spooning him.

"I didn't. I was just wondering when you'd apologise for trying to kill me."

Kenny didn't have a witty response to that. "I'm sorry, Craig."

Craig stayed silent. He should stop with this stupid connection he has with this dead kid. He barely knew who he was. He didn't want to. He wanted his old life back, and falling for a ghost wasn't the way to do it. 

"Craig?" Craig heard a voice come from the doorway. He sat up turning to the door, not noticing Kenny was by his side still. 

"Clyde? What are you doing here?" Craig blushed, realising Clyde probably saw his bare ass from the stupid open-backed hospital gown. 

"I heard about the accident are you okay? I was so worried!" Clyde was teary eyed, and Craig remembered Token warning him he cried a lot. 

"I'm fine, you didn't have to come." Craig started, but Clyde came over and hugged him tightly. It hurt a bit, and it was awkward, but Clyde seemed to enjoy it. He started bawling. "Clyde, dude." 

"I'm sorry I just-" Clyde couldn't even finish his sentence before he was interrupted by his own sobs. 

Craig sighed and hugged Clyde back. His little sister, Tricia was standing at the door, Craig had suddenly realised. She was making kissing noises mockingly. Craig flipped her off and she ran away laughing. 

"Are you supposed to stay the night here?" 

"Yeah...but my family's leaving anyways." 

"You want me to stay?" 

"No it's fine-"

"I don't want you to feel lonely!" 

"I'll be okay I have-" Craig realised Kenny was gone again. He turned back to Clyde's smiling face. His eyes were red and puffy and he had tear streaks on his cheeks. "You can stay if you want." 


End file.
